Walkers are used by children and adults. These devices are typically used by persons who have some ambulatory ability, but who need assistance with support or balance. Walkers typically have frames which the user grips with his or her hands. The walker, in combination with the strength provided by the arms and torso, provides balance to the user, and allows the user's upper body strength to be used in walking.
Walkers known and used in the prior art may, or may not, have two or more wheels. The wheels may be designed to roll in one direction only. Some walkers may be folded for storage, and some walkers provide seats. It is desirable to have a walker which is as light in weight as possible, but which is also sufficiently strong, since a collapsed walker is extremely undesirable. It is also desirable to have a walker which may be folded for ease of storage, since a walker may have an overall foot print which is of substantial size, and space in hospital rooms and nursing home rooms is usually at a premium. However, the folding structure typically adds weight to the device, and is contrary to the goal of having a device of light weight. Accordingly, one of the goals of the present invention is to incorporate a support structure into a folding structure to increase strength without undue addition of weight.
It is also desirable that the device not be capable of folding, while being used as a walker. It is also desirable to provide a seat which allows to user to be seated on the walker, in the event the user becomes weary, or otherwise desires to sit or rest. A goal of the present invention is to use the seat frame as a safety device which prevents the walker from being folded while it is in a position for walking, due to the location and structure of the seat. The same frame may be used for this purpose, even if it does not incorporate a seat.